


Handheld beast

by Monday_s



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Explicit Language, Kink, M/M, PWP, Sexual Violence, Slash, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monday_s/pseuds/Monday_s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Вейлон Парк, к сожалению, знает, кто сейчас смотрит на него, он слишком хорошо знает этого человека и знает что произойдет в ближайшую минуту. Произойдет кое-что, что Вейлон про себя называет «маленький акт унижения человеческого достоинства». Бетинг: adfoxky. Посвящение: for Relina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handheld beast

Вейлон Парк искренне недолюбливает тех своих коллег, которые имеют привычку жаловаться ему на то, какая тяжелая у них работа, которые имеют привычку говорить о том, что они не любят свою работу и держат их тут только большие деньги и договор о неразглашении. Вейлон Парк точно такой же человек, как и все остальные, и в нем живет точно такое же чувство эгоизма, какое живет во всех окружающих его людях, он как и все не желает слушать про чьи-то никчемные проблемы, потому что он IT-шник, а не психотерапевт. Вейлон Парк никогда не говорит о своих проблемах, потому что понимает, что где-то в этом мире есть человек, которому в стократ хуже. Коллеги считают, что он счастлив, работая тут, они смотрят на его натянутую улыбку и в чем-то, возможно, даже завидуют его цветущему виду. На самом деле Вейлон Парк каждый день чувствует себя как человек, на шее которого затягивается удавка, и, чем туже стягивается узел, тем сильнее становится живущее в нем раздражение. Самое дерьмовое во всем этом только то, что он ничего не может сделать, и осознание собственной слабости жжет сильнее каленого железа.  
  
Сидя в местной столовой и слушая очередной разговор коллег об очередном утомительном трудовом дне, Вейлон с мрачным видом греет ладони о стакан кофе и нервозно покусывает зубами бумажный край. Он думает о том, что время - это удивительное понятие: в ожидании чего-то радостного время подобно вечности, которой, казалось бы, нет конца; в ожидании же худшего, время подобно мимолетному мгновению. Пятнадцать минут обеденного перерыва заканчиваются для Вейлона Парка слишком быстро, а трель оповещающего звонка звучит слишком громко. Вейлон вздрагивает в плечах и едва не расплескивает остывший кофе, потянув носом терпкий запах, он поднимает голову, прислушиваясь к роботизированному, искаженному голосу дикторши.   
  
— Обеденный перерыв закончен, убедительно просим всех работников «Маунт-Мэссив» вернуться на свои рабочие места и возобновить рабочую деятельность. Благодарим за внимание и желаем продуктивного рабочего дня, - Парк морщится, но выбора у него не осталось еще тогда, когда он подписал трудовой договор с лечебницей «Маунт-Мэссив». Если бы он тогда знал то, что знает теперь, то никогда бы сюда не пришел. Только вот теперь уже поздно ворошить прошлое, он уже стал заложником обстоятельств.   
  
Когда Парк доходит до своего кабинета, он не притрагивается к системным блокам, он не трогает документы и не отодвигает свой стул. Он замирает посреди своей темной каморки, которую в шутку называют «рабочим местом» и складывает руки на груди, немигающим взглядом смотря в зрачок висящей под потолком камеры, которая равнодушно мигает зеленым индикатором в ответ на его прямой, мрачный взгляд. Если бы он был бы менее воспитанным мальчиком, то показал бы камере средний палец, потому что Вейлон Парк, к сожалению, знает, кто сейчас смотрит на него, он слишком хорошо знает этого человека и знает, что произойдет в ближайшую минуту. Произойдет кое-что, что Вейлон про себя называет «маленький акт унижения человеческого достоинства», кое-что, что он сравнивает с локальным Армагеддоном, который почему-то затрагивает только его.   
  
— Вейлон Парк, сотрудник 1466, начальник службы биометрической безопасности ожидает вас для проведения инструктажа, пройдите в кабинет номер… - он даже не дослушивает до конца, он слишком хорошо знает дорогу до этого кабинета, он заучил это объявление уже наизусть. Начальник службы безопасности настолько заботится о сохранности его жизни, что через каждые три дня устраивает для него «инструктаж» с индивидуальным подходом. Если бы Вейлон Парк был более равнодушным, то не думал бы о том, что с каждым преодоленным метром у него все сильнее подгибаются колени. Если бы он был более смелым и уверенным в себе, он бы не допустил подобного к себе отношения. Если бы он был более умным, то никогда бы не пошел работать в проклятую лечебницу «Маунт-Мэссив». Но он все тот же Вейлон Парк: в чем-то слабый, в чем-то эгоистичный, слишком гордый, чтобы пасть окончательно, но слишком боязливый, чтобы сопротивляться этому.  
  
— Вызывали, мистер Блэр? – Вейлон старается говорить уверенно, прячет дрожащие руки за спиной и переплетает пальцы в замок, нервно хрустит костяшками и не находит в себе сил, чтобы поднять взгляд. Он боится поднять головы, опасаясь того, что Блэр, помимо страха, увидит в его глазах ненависть человека, что готов убить, изорвать, зарыться пальцами в сочащееся кровью мясо, готового пить кровь врага из чаши ладоней. Он боится того, что Блэр решит доломать его окончательно, решит уничтожить и стереть любое о нем упоминание. Вейлон слишком любит жить, чтобы попасться на столь очевидном проявлении своих эмоций.   
  
— Умнее ты не становишься, Парк, все такой же наивный идиот, - насмешливо доносится со стороны развернутого в сторону широкого окна кресла. Эти слова больно бьют по сознанию, стирают очередную глупую надежду на то, что именно сегодня все изменится. «Все изменится», - вот, что говорит себе Парк, каждый раз открывая дверь в кабинет начальника службы биометрической безопасности, и, каждый раз переступая порог, убеждается в собственной наивности. Он уже настолько хорошо изучил кабинет Блэра, что может ходить тут с закрытыми глазами. У Джереми кабинет человека, который заботится о своей репутации и выражает свой статус посредством обстановки, дорогого парфюма и стопки дипломов. В этом месте пахнет пластиком, алкоголем и породами благородных деревьев. В этом месте намек на помпезность смешивается с хай-теком, образуя причудливый симбиоз того, что можно было бы назвать золотой серединой между стариной и современностью. Вейлон думает о том, что все эти богатые деревянные панели темного дерева, которыми обшиты стены, массивный стол и высокие книжные полки служат лишь для отвода глаз. Парк смотрит на то, как из-за спинки кресла появляется рука, пальцы которой сжимают изящную стеклянную ножку стакана для мартини. Блэр покачивает пустым стаканом из стороны в сторону, делая тонкий намек.  
  
— Все такой же глупый, зато теперь ты знаешь, где твое место, сотрудник один-четыре-шесть-шесть. Я прав? – все тем же полным насмешки голосом интересуется он, своим обращением будто обезличивая его, намекая на то, что, подписав договор с «Меркоф», Парк присоединился к стаду клейменого скота, который даже не знает о том, что скоро их всех отведут на скотобойню. Подливая в стакан Блэра светлый вермут, Вейлон, стиснув зубы, нехотя кивает головой, потому что бездействие может принести только еще больше проблем. Вейлону остается только мечтать о том, что когда-нибудь он наберется смелости разбить эту чертову бутылку и загнать один из осколков в глотку Джереми. Блэр почти незаметно наносит Парку удар под колено, что заставляет последнего с судорожным вздохом опуститься на пол, выпустив бутылку из рук. Звон стекла, плеск разлившейся жидкости и сдавленное рычание над головой. Это всегда начинается по-разному, но заканчивается одинаково дерьмово и унизительно.   
  
— Парк, ваш непрофессиональный подход к делу оскорбляет меня, - рычит над ним Блэр и нервно, раздраженно покачивает мыском ботинка. Вейлон слышит, как стакан с характерным стуком опускается на деревянную поверхность декоративного столика, стоящего рядом. Он не смеет поднять головы, потому что своеволие заканчивается так же дерьмово, как и бездействие. В кабинете Джереми Блэра все происходит по его неписаным правилам, изменчивость которых подобна погоде в море. Вейлон сдавлено шипит, чувствуя, как чужие пальцы сдавливают волосы на его затылке. Под давлением руки Блэра он, стоя на коленях, склоняется ниже, выгибаясь в спине и плечах. Блэр вдавливает его голову в испачканный алкоголем пол, выложенный дубовым паркетом, вздергивает вверх и вновь вниз, ударяя о половицы виском до серебряных мушек перед глазами. Парк шипит сквозь зубы, чувствуя, как осколки битого стекла впиваются ему в щеку, как жжет свежие раны разлитый алкоголь, смешиваясь с кровью.  
  
— Сегодня я назначил встречу важному человеку. Как ты думаешь, сотрудник один-четыре-шесть-шесть, что подумают про меня, если увидят тут такой беспорядок? – он трясет его, как котенка, вздергивает вверх и оттягивает за волосы вниз, вынуждая поднять голову и посмотреть на него. Вейлон надеется на то, что под туманной пеленой страха в его глазах, не будет заметно прорвы ненависти и обиды. Вейлон знает, что сейчас Блэр наслаждается его беспомощностью, упивается чувством силы, коя скопилась в его руках.  
  
— Я все уберу, мистер Блэр, - отрывчато, будто выплевывая слова, говорит он и судорожно дышит носом. Джереми одобрительно улыбается ему, расслабляет хватку пальцев на затылке и обманчиво мягко обнимает пальцами под подбородок, медленно проводит подушечкой большого пальца по приоткрытым губам и проталкивает его глубже в рот, скользит вдоль напряженного языка, проталкивая палец едва ли не до глотки, заставляя зажмуриться от тошнотворного ощущения и, не выдержав, закашляться.  
  
— Приступай, Парк. Посмотрим, способен ли твой язык навести тут первозданную чистоту, - с едкой усмешкой на губах говорит Блэр и, вытащив палец изо рта Вейлона, с брезгливым видом вытирает его карманным платком в то же время упиваясь испуганным и растерянным выражением лица своего подчиненного.  
  
\- Но… тут же стекло, мистер Блэр, не могли бы вы… - удар мыска ботинка под челюсть - самый доходчивый ответ на его незаконченный вопрос. Щелкнув зубами и едва не прикусив себе язык, Парк заваливается на спину, больно приложившись затылком об пол. Джереми поднимается на ноги, обходит Вейлона по кругу, рассматривая его сжавшуюся, мелко дрожащую фигуру, и, опустившись рядом с ним на корточки, вновь впивается пальцами в светлые волосы, и сначала рывком поднимает его на колени, а после вновь вжимает его лицо в испачканный пол, тыкая в лужу разлитого вермута, как нашкодившего котенка.   
  
— Нет, я «не мог бы», мистер Парк. Или вы настолько глупы, что не понимаете моих слов? Вы хотите, чтобы я в вас разочаровался? Хотите, чтобы я написал руководству «Меркоф» отрицательную характеристику на ваше имя? – голос Блэра с угрожающе-шипящего шепота поднимается до раздраженного рявканья, и эта смена тембров заставляет Вейлона сжаться еще сильнее. Он не находит в себе сил на ответ, лишь кивает головой, надеясь на то, что у него хватит сил, чтобы не расплакаться, как маленькая девочка. Джереми встряхивает его за шкирку еще раз, удовлетворенно улыбается и, напоследок хлопнув по плечу, вновь усаживается в свое кожаное кресло, закидывает ногу на ногу и берет в руки неизменный стакан с вермутом.  
  
— Приступай, - елейным голосом говорит Блэр, и Вейлон затылком чувствует его прямой, прожигающий взгляд. Начальник биометрической безопасности, судя по всему, решил устроить маленькое унизительно шоу, и в главной, единственной в этой постановке роли, он – Вейлон Парк. И по факту у него нет никакого выбора: или подчиниться, или же быть вынесенным отсюда вперед ногами. Стараясь не думать про наблюдающего за ним Джереми, Вейлон для устойчивости упирается ладонями в пол и несколько секунд смотрит на половицы перед своим лицом. Он бы многое отдал за то, чтобы забыть все акты унижения, которые он терпит со стороны Блэра, еще больше он отдал бы за смерть Джереми.  
  
— Смелее, один-четыре-шесть-шесть, само по себе ничего не уберется, - звучит сверху настойчивый голос, и, не желая быть в очередной раз приложенным головой об пол, Вейлон, закрыв глаза, проводит языком по луже вермута, прекрасно понимая, что подобным образом он ничего толкового не добьется, и весь этот унизительный фарс был затеян лишь с целью потешить чужое самолюбие. Парк болезненно морщится, чувствуя, как впиваются в язык мелкие осколки битого стекла, но не смеет останавливаться или жаловаться. Постепенно помимо сладковатого привкуса алкоголя в его глотке появляется и ржавый привкус крови, текущей из изрезанного стеклом языка, Вейлон закрывает слезящиеся глаза и продолжает тщетно вылизывать паркетные доски. Он испуганно замирает на месте, чувствуя, как пальцы чужой руки скользят по впадине его позвоночника, один за другим пересчитывая позвонки, с мнимым намеком на ласку зарываются в светлые волосы и, сжавшись, мягко тянут вверх.   
  
— Похвальная самоотдача, мистер Парк, позвольте мне помочь вам. Откройте пошире рот, дайте мне взглянуть на ваш язык, - на лице Блэра обманчиво заботливая улыбка, но Вейлон подчиняется, и вздрагивает всякий раз, когда пальцы Джереми находят и выдирают из его языка кусочки стекла. После Блэр крепко сжимает своими пальцами его челюсть и подносит к его губам край стакана. Алкоголь жжет свежие раны, заставляя прослезиться от режущей боли и Парк вынужден глотать и давиться вермутом, смешанным с его кровью, вынужден пить эту отраву из рук человека, которого он искренне ненавидит, неспособный противостоять и что-либо предпринять, жалкий в своем положении и с легкостью подавленный чужой волей.  
  
— Теперь все хорошо, мистер Парк. Теперь мы можем быть уверены в том, что ваши раны продезенфицированны и не опасны, - говорит Блэр и подушечкой большого пальца стирает стекающий с уголка губы Вейлона кровоподтек, - и я надеюсь на достойную благодарность с вашей стороны на мой щедрый жест доброй воли, - насмешливо говорит начальник безопасности, притягивая голову Парка ближе к себе. Это даже не намек, это прямой призыв к действию, которому Вейлон пытается сопротивляться.  
  
— Будь хорошим мальчиком, Парк. Или мне придется воспользоваться твоей симпатичной женушкой, - Блэр не обращает внимания на это тщетное сопротивление, одной фразой моментально подавляя чужое нежелание, заставляя сдаться на свою милость и подчиниться воле обстоятельств. Он удовлетворенно покачивает головой, чувствуя, как дрожащие пальцы Парка ослабляют ремень его брюк, неумело вытаскивают пуговицу из петли, дергают молнию и наконец, кольцом обхватывают полувозбужденную плоть. Блэр наблюдает за тем, как припухшие, мягкие губы Парка обхватывают его член, чувствует скольжение гибкого языка по открывшейся головке, он старается контролировать размеренный такт своего дыхания в тот момент, когда влажная, приятно-теплая глотка Парка принимает его член максимально глубоко. Лишь судорожно сжавшиеся на подлокотнике кресла пальцы выдают факт того, что все происходящее для него не просто формальность, к которой он мог бы отнестись с должным холодным равнодушием. Блэр с кривой насмешкой смотрит на сосредоточенное выражение лица Вейлона в тот момент, когда тот языком прижимает головку его члена к своему небу и насаживается на него своей глоткой, вновь принимая его максимально глубоко. Положив руку на затылок Парка, он перенимает на себя контроль над ситуацией, задавая темп и глубину проникновения, время от времени вторгаясь чрезмерно глубоко и наслаждаясь судорожным сокращением вейлоновой глотки вокруг его члена, вслушиваясь в его сдавленное сипение и захлебывающийся кашель, а после успевая отстранить до того, как сработает рвотный рефлекс. Парк слепо подчиняется ему, и Джереми наслаждается еще и фактом его унижения, наслаждается видом зверька, которого так легко приструнил и выдрессировал.  
  
Вейлон кладет ладони ему на колени, сжимая их, и усердно работает головой, временами не рассчитывая и заходясь кашлем, отплевываясь кровавой пеной и вязкой слюной. Блэр отставляет бокал в сторону и отрывает спину от спинки кресла, зарывается пальцами в светлые, жесткие волосы подчиненного и сдавленно рычит сквозь стиснутые зубы. Он хочет раздавить этого зверька, наступить на его маленькую бестолковую голову каблуком ботинка и надавить настолько сильно, чтобы расколоть его череп, раздавить его глупенькие мозги в жидкую кашу. Он хочет унизить его, уничтожить его. Вцепившись пальцами в волосы Парка, Джереми резко дергает рукой вверх, вынуждая его отстраниться, звонко бьет по щеке свободной рукой, собирает пальцами свисающие с подбородка нити вязкой слюны и с садистским удовольствием растирает их по измученному лицу Парка в завершение «вознаграждая» еще одной пощечиной, от которой голова Вейлона мотается в сторону. Беспомощный, жалкий, растоптанный и податливый.   
  
— Только посмотри, Парк, неужели ты настолько свыкся со своей ролью бляди, что возбудился от того, что делал минет? – едко говорит Джереми, поглаживая эрекцию Парка мыском ботинка. Он позволяет себе тихий смешок, наблюдая за Вейлоном, который сейчас больше всего напоминает избитого, едва стоящего на ногах пса. Вейлон упорно смотрит в пол и кусает губы, судя по всему, ему вообще глупо надеяться на что-то, потому что все его надежды в один прекрасный момент истлевают и обращаются в прах.  
  
— Раздевайся, - простодушно говорит Блэр, расслабляя хватку, и Вейлону хочется кричать, но он сдерживает себя, поднимается на ноги и неспешно, пытаясь оттянуть момент окончательного унижения, принимается стягивать с себя одежду. Джереми из-под прикрытых век жадно рассматривает его тело, вытягивает руку, собственнически проминая пальцами бледную кожу, заливаемую золотисто-рыжим светом заходящего солнца, обводит линию грубого изгиба талии, скользя по мягкой, пропахшей пластиком коже ладонью. Еще какое-то время он оценивающим взглядом осматривает обнаженного мужчину, наслаждаясь мучениями Парка, его смущенностью и сбитостью с толку. Он еще никогда не заходил так далеко, но ради того, чтобы потешить свое самолюбие, он способен переступить и эту грань. Жестом он приманивает Вейлона ближе и, когда тот делает шаг вперед, жестом же заставляет повернуться спиной. Обводит ладонью изгибы спины, прикасается к крепкому бедру, усмехаясь, всякий раз, когда Парк непроизвольно напрягается, как человек, ожидающий удара. Он усаживает Вейлона на свои колени, вынуждая откинуться ему на грудь, и, сдавив пальцами его горло, укладывает его голову на свое плечо. Послушный, мягкий, жалкий и испуганный.   
  
— Не сопротивляйся, - шепчет Блэр очевидное, и его дыхание теплом оседает на коже. Его пальцы с шеи смещаются под подбородок, все так же вжимая и не позволяя повернуть головы, и хватка у начальника безопасности, мягко говоря, стальная. Вейлон выгибается в спине, чувствуя скольжение языка на коже шеи, и болезненно стонет, чувствуя, как смыкаются на коже зубы Джереми, он жмурится и судорожно сжимает и разжимает пальцы рук. Свободной рукой Блэр проходится по его груди и впалому, изрытому рельефом мышц животу, оглаживает большим пальцем едва различимую под кожей тазовую костяшку. Он удовлетворенно наблюдает за тем, как судорожно, быстро вздымается и опускается грудная клетка мелко дышащего Парка, как он рефлекторно подается бедрами выше всякий раз, стоит Блэру приблизиться к его паху, как подергивается его налившейся кровью и истекающий смазкой член.   
Джереми зализывает место налившегося кровью укуса, гладя Парка по внутренней стороне бедра, возбуждаясь еще сильнее, чувствуя, как тот елозит, то ли желая увернуться от этих прикосновений, то ли неосознанно призывая к большему. Парк дуреет от происходящего настолько, что забывшись, обхватывает Блэра под затылок, впиваясь пальцами в темно-русые волосы и низко стонет, явно неосознанно выдавая свое одобрительное отношение ко всему происходящему. Джереми отмечает несвойственную чувственность и податливость Парка, и про себя думает о том, что кто-то, судя по всему, воздерживался со времен поступления на работу в «Маунт-Мэссив». Вейлон склоняет голову в бок, обдавая ухо и щеку Блэра горячим дыханием, шепчет что-то бессвязное и неразборчивое, что-то похожее на просьбу или мольбу, и от жалобного звучания этого голоса, Джереми возбуждается еще сильнее. Он поворачивает голову в сторону и сталкивается с губами Парка, целуя его с яростью, кусая и без того припухшие губы, слизывает с его языка вкус крови и сладкого вермута. Когда он обхватывает ладонью член Парка, тот гортанно стонет ему в рот и выгибается в его руках.   
  
Блэр шипяще ругается сквозь зубы и спустя несколько минут неловких телодвижений и ерзанья, ему удается усадить Парка таким образом, что теперь он, упираясь коленями в кресло по правую и левую стороны от бедер начальника безопасности, сидит к нему лицом. Джереми едко улыбается, видя, как на лице Вейлона проступает выражение понимания того, чем все это в итоге закончится, Парк пытается вскочить с места, но Блэр вовремя успевает ухватить его одной рукой за горло, а другой обнять под талию и прижать к себе.  
  
— Ты нарвался, один-четыре-шесть-шесть. Теперь не дергайся, я обещаю, что тебе будет очень больно, - шипит Блэр, сместив руку с глотки Парка на его затылок, и вжимая его голову в спинку кресла. Джереми специально слишком резко проникает в неподготовленное, сжавшееся тело и сам терпит давящую боль, зная, что Парку, сейчас в стократ больнее. Вейлон почти истошно кричит от раздирающей, резкой боли и впивается зубами в плечо Джереми, будто пытаясь перекусить его мышцу, дергается в его руках, чередует болезненные стоны с жалобным скулежом. Блэр не двигается, не пытается причинить еще больше боли, напротив – как-то успокаивающе гладит по плечам и бокам, ловко манипулируя тем, что меняет гнев на милость и милость на гнев. Очередная смена настроений, и теперь руки начальника безопасности давят на плечи, вынуждая опуститься еще ниже, насадиться еще сильнее, сжать челюсти, чтобы вновь не закричать. Кровь – хреновый помощник в таких ситуациях, если честно. Вейлон не знает, сколько прошло времени, но в какой-то момент он почувствовал, что боль начала сходить на нет, по крайней мере, перестала быть настолько острой.   
  
— Двигайся, Парк, или на твоем месте придется оказаться твоей жене, - сипит Блэр, с издевкой, наблюдая за лицом Парка и тот, вынуждаемый, неумело и боязливо двигается, поднимаясь и вновь аккуратно опускаясь на его член, прислушиваясь к ощущениям и жмурясь от боли. Постепенно входя в ритм, теперь он усмехается в лицо Блэра, чувствуя, как пальцы начальника безопасности до синяков сдавливают его бедра, как тот пытается переносить все это с присущим ему молчаливым равнодушием, но временами не сдерживает в своей глотке стона. Когда пальцы Блэра вновь обхватывают его член, Вейлон упирается лбом ему в плечо и шумно сопит, неспособный отделять боль от острого наслаждения, захлебывающийся новыми ощущениями. Одной рукой размашисто дроча Парку, другой Джереми все так же сдавливает упругую кожу его бедер направляя и задавая темп, сам вбивается в ставшее более податливым тело и тщетно пытается контролировать ситуацию так же как раньше.  
  
Бесстыдные стоны, срывающиеся с губ Парка, еще больше распаляют его зверское желание обладания и контроля, приближают момент исхода, Вейлон накрывает своей рукой его дрочащую ему руку, подсказывая, как двигаться. Джереми кончает практически одновременно с забившимся в оргазме Парком, от ощущения бесконтрольно сокращающихся вокруг его члена мышц. Он вторгается в него максимально глубоко и замирает внутри, вслушиваясь в протяжный, сходящий на нет, в чем-то даже жалобный стон прильнувшего к нему Парка, который слепо, находясь в сравнимом с невменяемым состоянии слепо целует его плечо. Только после, отдышавшись и придя в себя, Блэр помогает Вейлону подняться и брезгливо осматривает свой испачканный спермой пиджак, а после строго смотрит на Парка, хмуря брови. Какое-то время он думает, наблюдая за тем, как шок на лице компьютерщика сменяется на тихий ужас, а после усмехается и отмахивается.   
  
— Приведи себя в порядок, Парк, и вали на свое рабочее место. Увидимся во время следующего «инструктажа». К этому времени постарайся обратиться к врачам, чтобы они осмотрели твой язык, я же ведь не хочу, чтобы мой ручной зверек неожиданно сдох, - посмеиваясь, говорит Блэр, игнорируя ненавидящий взгляд отступающего к выходу Парка. Приручить ненавидящего тебя зверя – это очень сложно, но Джереми очень постарается.


End file.
